


Bigger is Better

by alphadracolite



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadracolite/pseuds/alphadracolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, big just isn't big enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger is Better

Okay, so he's not really a closet gay, he just doesn't talk about it. Ever. Because people make judgements. But some guys... some guys just KNOW. So he's had his share of experiences. Wonderful experiences. MAGICAL experience. Except there's no such thing as magic, which makes the sex that much better.

Unfortunately, anatomy works against him sometimes. After a while, the skilled ones just doing enough for him, and size starts to matter. A LOT. And then nothing's ever big enough. No man is large enough, no matter the size.

And then, he just HAPPENED to look at Banner while having these thoughts. He's an attractice man, and if Clint's not lying to himself, he's had his own fair share of dirty thoughts about him. But in that instant, Banner's face reflects the green light from the screen he's been working on and Clint sees Hulk.

Not two seconds later, Clint hastily retreats from the room. The costume was designed to keep 'parts' in check, but it hurts. He gets to his room and closes the door, then instantly strips his pants. Hulk? Yes... wow. No one is bigger than Hulk, in ANY sense of the word, but... Hulk? Is he suddenly attracted to Hulk? Yes. Yes, he is.

Clint lays down on the bed and starts fingering himself. He imagines Hulk over him, licking down his body, kissing him, gently sliding in his- ow. No. That... no. Clint's seen the bulge on the battlefield, and while bigger is better, that's just... ow. Not yet.

So he opens the drawer and grabs a dildo, and uses it, imagining Hulk fingering him. Good. God. Wow. The climax came FAR too soon. Especially considering Clint usually find it hard to get HARD while being fingered, let alone finish. He blushes. Oh... now he's got a dirty little secret.

The next few days are hard. Clint finds himself automatically hanging around Bruce more. He doesn't intentionally decids to do it, but after a while, Bruce starts asking questions. It's abvious he's picked up on the change, but clear he has no idea why. Clint's evasive, usually skirting away for a bit, then finding a vantage point to stare at him from. He's fighting the urge to tell him. He's fighting the urge to push Bruce to the point of Hulking out. But he WANTS it... SO bad.

Then, a few weeks later, Tony does it. And this time, Clint's there by accident. He was just passing by Bruce's makeshift desk. Bruce was clearly deep in thought and distracted. Tony was directly behind him on the swivel chair, on his computer. There was dead silence, save for Bruce's pen tapping the desk repeatedly. Tony plugs in earbuds and clicks. Only... apparently, he'd put the earbuds in the wrong port, because AC/DC starts blaring out of the speakers. Clint drops his cappuchino in surprise, but that's nothing compared to Bruce. Bruce, who's not Bruce anymore, has flipped his table - literally - and is roaring at Tony.

The situation should have been scary. Or maybe even funny. Or perhaps even... well... anything BUT a turn-on. Tony's yelling for help, and Clint's making a quick escape. Why? WHY had he decided to wear sweatpants that day? That, possibly, could NOT have been a worse idea.

He paces his room for a little while, unsure of whether to jack off or not. He decides that the restriction of his costume is probably a better idea around people, particularly Bruce, from now on. He hastily jacks off, then changes into his costume. He's just leaving his room when he finds Bruce outside.

"We need to talk." Bruce walks into his room without being invited. Clint's taken off-guard. He closes the door a little warily. Did Bruce somehow find out? He's a scientist, but... not a hacker, right? There's no way he could have seen Clint's browser history, but how else could he know about that? And it's GOTTA be about that, because Bruce is not usually that pushy.

"What's up?" And then Bruce is talking. "Look, I know about you. I know you'e gay." Clint opens his mouth, but Bruce holds up a hand, "Or bi, or bi...sexually gay or something." Judging the confused look on Clint's face he adds, "I read people. Well." As if that is going to make Clint feel better.

"So?" Clint asks. Banner briefly fights a retort. Visibly. He's anxious.

"You're practically in an all-male squad of GUYS. Hell, Thor walks around NAKED half the time. I've never seen you lose as much control EVER as I did just a minute ago."  
Shit. He noticed. As HULK, he noticed. Somewhere, in the back of Clint's brain, the little annoying voice is screaming to take a chance, but Clint shuts it up. Bruce is still talking.

"And the weird bit is that I know you weren't pitching that tent before I... lost control. Hulk? Why?"

Clint blushes. And that NEVER happens. He's looking at his boots, and hears himself mutter "He's... big". He didn't mean to say it. He didn't.

Bruce is stunned for a moment. Then he laughs. He's laughing so hard, he sits on Clint's bed for balance. Then falls to his back on the bed. And he's laughing and laughing and Clint's not sure whether to be angry that he's laughing or not, but all he's thinking is 'he's on my bed'.

So he listens to the little voice. And he takes advantage of it. He swoops onto the bed, directly above Bruce, and kisses him. Bruce yelps into his mouth, clearly surprised. He wasn't expecting it. Why would he be expecting it? And then he's enjoying it, and kissing Clint back. Clint's in his costume, which is fighting his erection, but Bruce is in normal clothes. Clint rubs Banner's torso through the shirt, feeling the muscles. Surprisingly well-built, even as a man. Bruce moans, and Clint slides his hand lower, cupping Bruce's crotch.

Bruce pulls away "Hey, hey, hey. No."

Clint backs up a moment, blushing again. He should apologize. He knows he should. He opens his mouth to, but instead of 'sorry', he says "Why?"

Bruce is at a loss for words. Clearly, he thinks it should be obvious, so Clint re-words his question. "Why NOT?"

There's a moment of silence as Bruce ponders this. He opens his mouth to say something, the thinks better. After another moment, he looks Clint directly in the eyes, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. That's enough of an answer for Clint, and he's back kissing Bruce's mouth. And neck. And chest when the shirt's off. And then back to the mouth, laying on him and kissing him, all the while slowly humping Bruce's crotch. He knows Bruce is turned on. He knows Bruce is fighting between letting go and letting the adrenaline flow, and keeping complete control. And then Clint bites Bruce's tongue in the middle of the kiss. It wasn't a hard bite. It was simply something he'd picked up a few years ago. But it takes Bruce off-guard, and suddenly, it's not Bruce.

Hulk is confused for a moment. Clint's draped on top of the big man, right knee sliding down past the crotch. Hulk's obviously turned on, and it takes a moment before Bruce takes control. Then Hulk's on top of Clint.

His pants are suddenly gone, ripped off by big green hands. Hulk reaches for his waistband, but Clint grabs the hand. Hulk stops and looks at him. There's a moment where Clint's unsure if he's going to turn back into Bruce or not, so he says "Finger me".

Hulk sits on the bed. It squeaks its complaints, but Clint doesn't care. He grabs one of the lubes - the big one - from the second drawer down, and thrusts it at Hulk, who takes it, but clearly doesn't understand. Okay, so Bruce isn't COMPLETELY in control.

Clint points at the bottle. "Lube. " Then he points at Hulk's hand. "On fingers." He then turns around and smacks his own ass. "Up my ass." He turns back around. "Comprende?"

Hulk puts the lube in his left hand, then inspects his right. He glances at Clint, who makes an encouraging face, then rips the top off the bottle, and pours it on his right hand. Okay, Clint decides. Whatever works. Hulk's just sitting there, playing with the lube, sliding it around between his fingers, so Clint makes a move. He walks over the Hulk, and positions his ass directly over Hulk's hand. THEN he seems to get it.

There's no control in the thrust. Hulk's forefinger is suddenly in Clint's ass and OH MY GOD. It's... so many words come to mind, but Clint can't decide on one because OH MY GOD. Hulk has no idea what he's doing, so he's just moving around his finger and watching Clint make faces and writhe. Eventually, Clint grabs Hulk's arms for stability. Hulk switches fingers. Now it's not his forefinger, it's his middle finger. Good.... LORD, that- that's... Good Go-... Wow. And Hulk's just moving it around and around and develops a very nice in-and-out and circling around motion. Clint's already cum. He cums again. He stays rather hard though, even after that. All he can manage to get out is a "don't stop" and Hulk grins. He switches back to his forefinger, and does... something. Something incredible. Clint's eyes are closed and he's seeing colors and he can't hear anything but he wouldn't want to anyways and OH MY GOD THE SENSATIONS he'd never expected anything quite like this and it's amazing and spectacular and Hulk's switched to his goddamned THUMB and OH MY GOD it fits so tightly and actually hurts a little, but the pain makes the sensation that much better and suddenly, he cums again.

Clint opens his eyes. He's lying on his back on his bed, still breathing incredibly hard. Bruce is there now, his pants wet as hell, so apparently Hulk came, too. He's confused for a moment. Then embarrassed. Then seems to decide "What the hell?", and crawls over the Clint, laying down next to him. There's absolute silence for a while.

"Sorry I didn't do anything for you." Clint says, a little guilty. Bruce shrugs, which feels awkward when lying on your side. "s'alright."

"No. It's not." Clint sits up. "That was... amazing. INCREDIBLE. I need to... repay you somehow."

Bruce looks down at his pants. "You kinda already did."

"No, I mean..."

"Clint. When do you think was the last time I had sex?" Clint stops. "Or masturbated, or did any sort of pleasuring myself?" There's a moment of silence where Clint gets it, but he's still thinking of how to reciprocate.

"Next time, before you finger me..." He's got an idea, but he stops. Bruce asks "What?" He's blankly looking at Clint, a little confused. Clint grins and turns a little red.

"Fisting?"

Bruce flat-out blushes.


End file.
